User talk:Game-fanatic/MySims Reality!
Welcome to the "MySims Reality!" talk page! This is where you post the names of the sims you want off, here are the rules: put the names under the heading of the correct episode and show, put the reason you want them off, and you can not vote for someone who won the challenge that day. Haven't seen the episode, and want to know who was kicked off? - Then go here! Episode 1/Show One *Poppy! D: 'Cuz I don't know who else to chooses. I has changed my mind about Morcubus. I will lead him to victory with his...uh...stuff. --★ Blanky 19:08, 15 August 2009 (UTC) *Er Morcubus or Poppy...Morcubus be ebil and only deserves toaster oven. And Poppy is er...so my vote goes to....Poppy.--Skull26374 18:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) *How could you choose Poppeh?! D: Oh, I nevah put her on mah favorites. I will nao. I vote for Iggy for stealin' Edwin's spot and answerin' incorrectly. Wou, eye spel vary gud. ("Wow, I spell very good." Yes, the mispellings were on purpose. :P)--Neural777 *I vote Poppy. Not that I don't like her, i just hate cute. 15:25, 17 August 2009 (UTC) *I think Elmira should be kicked off! She's pretty smart, but she's rude & lifeless! (In my town, she insulted me 12 different ways... just sayin.) I want Iggy to stay on the show... he's funny! 22:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC)MySimsMegaFan *I vote for Elmira to leave. She's ugly. She's really ugly, and she's annoying. (I don't know why I kept her in my town...) *I vote Iggy, he was ridiculous, though very funny Tdi *I vote for Elmira to leave because she's an annoying jerk. Why is she even a sim? 16:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC) *VOTE ELMIRA OFF! SHE INSULTED ME 16 DIFFRENT WAYS IN ONE GAME! >:O--Totaldramaman *Thank you for your votes for Episode 1! Remember to read the next one soon, to see who's kicked off! And the Elmira votes weren't counted because she won the first round, and the rules clearly state, in bold, that the winner for that day "can not" be voted off that day!--Game-fanatic 17:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Episode 2/Show One *Well, seeing as Elmira is vulnerable this round, I vote her off! >:0 * Iggy he is so stupid! * I think Iggy he talks about food TOO much. * Elimra because shes an idiot *Morcubus cuz hes er not very good competetor *Elmira. She is a horrible contestant. 00:40, 20 August 2009 (UTC) *Elmira. She is stupid. *I vote off Elmira, because she is just grouchy. And mean. And says TVs are stupid! Elmira, reading a book doesn't earn others animation from it! --Neural777 20:24, 20 August 2009 (UTC) *I vote Rhonda! Blinking isn't really cool *I vote Elmira because she made me herd pigs and afterwards told me to go play with Pigglez. What kind of quest is that? I didn't even get King Points for that one! 15:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC) *i vote for Elmira to go cause...well...I DON'T LIKE HER *i vote for rhonda, shes a jerk. Zordon123456789mlw7 14:31, 24 August 2009 (UTC) * I vote for Emlira! she is rude, man!!! I want her off! MySimsMegaFan *Elmira. Everyone wants to kick her buttocks off dat stage anyway. Oh well. --★ Blanky 00:10, 28 August 2009 (UTC) *Thank you for your votes for Episode 2! I'll try to make Episode 3 soon!--Game-fanatic 18:18, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Episode 3/Show One *EDWIN BE DOWN DIS EPISODE!!!111111 --★ Blanky 17:59, September 4, 2009 (UTC) *Iggy, I want to hear him stop complaining! Zordon123456789mlw7 04:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) *Morculus- I mean, Borcubus- OOF! Morcubus (finally), for trying to be the boss like he rules the show (which he doesn't). --Neural777 14:52, September 5, 2009 (UTC) *Um, Edwin. I dunno, he just seems... boring. Wow, now that Elmira's off I don't really have any Sim to hate. @_@-- 15:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC)173.71.4.85 *I have to say Edwin, because, well, uh... he is starting to get useless. DroptoRoll 16:37, September 5, 2009 (UTC) * MORCUBUS. Cuz he's bossy, uh yeah. >: Marisa-stole-mehcaik 23:26, September 5, 2009 (UTC) *I want either Rhonda or Edwin off the show. Mostly Rhonda since Edwin only competed in one challenge. I also really want Morcubus to win! (I like spooky sims). The reason why I don't want Rhonda to stay is because... well I just don't like her. Edwin is kinda cool, but I like the other people (except Rhonda) WAY better than him!!! ★ OY ★ (TALK) 00:13, September 6, 2009 (UTC) * Iggy, because, he's very lazy, and annoying. --★ Leaf fan *Edwin...I don't know why...I guess he's just kind of boring compared to the other contestants? Iggy's funny, I don't see why people want him off. -- 04:35, September 6, 2009 (UTC) *I dont see why your disliking Rhonda, Orange Yoda, hrm well considering we need A REAL REASON TO BOOT, I wont just say I vote Iggy cuz he's not one of my favorite Sims rawrawrawrawr. Ill say Iggy cuz he's lazy and...lazy...complainy--Skull26374 07:43, September 6, 2009 (UTC) *Thank you for the votes, please to read the next episode soon!--Game-fanatic 22:10, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Episode 4/Show One *Morcubus? :O Eh...the rest of the contestants are gonna be a pretty hard decision. Although I chose Morcubus, it is only because I might want to cackle at his downfall and stuff. I doesn't think Iggy should get off da show. And if I choose Rhonda or Jenny, Skullman would shoot me with a flippin' bazooka and then stab me 2156 times! I fear the day I have to make my next decision... D: --★ Blanky 02:08, September 7, 2009 (UTC) *Um, Morcubus, I guess. I just like all of the other contestants better. Iggy's funny, Jenny's the only... normal one, Rhonda is cool *brick'd*. Thing is, I'm a fan of Morcubus. I mean, the antagoinst is almost alwaysa popular character! (Excluding Dr. Eggman from the Sonic The Hedgehog.) So, yeah. Morcubus.-- 02:47, September 7, 2009 (UTC) *Rhonda, I don't like her that much. Iggy is awesome, Jenny is normal, I think Morcubus is the most funny out of everyone though. You can play pranks on him, and he won't prank back. He'll just forget it. So Rhonda should leave. (P.S. You should have in the next episode, that someone comes back to the show, like Poppy! She was nice!) ★ OY ★ (TALK) 09:49, September 7, 2009 (UTC) *Morcubus for a hilarious end for him. I EAT PIZZA! --Neural777 14:05, September 7, 2009 (UTC) *I think Morcubus should be voted off,he's so selfish! i'm not even gonna think of voting for Jenny because shes cool. *Morcubus is a mean,cruel, and vicious character! And I respect that! But HE MUST GO!!!--What Rhymes With Eternal Despair?(Goth Boy moment) 23:09, September 9, 2009 (UTC) *I well, kinda want either Morcubus OR Rhonda to go. Morcubus, 'cause, well everbody voting him off, and Rhonda, for somereason I don't like her... --Totaldramaman 23:32, September 9, 2009 (UTC) *I have to say Jenny. I just never really liked her. Bagofnothing *Um...Morcubus, I guess. I don't really dislike any of the remaining contestants...but it WOULD be funny to see Morcubus lose! -- 16:17, September 12, 2009 (UTC) *This is a really nice show! Well written and funny! Um...I guess like everyone else, I think Morcubus should be off now! He's stayed in the show long enough! :P Now we shall see his downfall! Muahahahaha! --Sugarcandysin 01:46, September 13, 2009 (UTC) *Thanks allot! Episode 5 is up, so please vote while I'm on vacation!--Game-fanatic 23:02, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Episode 5/Show One *FOIL! First, Outer, Inner, Last! Uh...I mean...uh...uh...JENNY! I dunno. =/ Eh. But I predict everyone after me is gonna try voting off Rhonda. Or unfortunately, Iggy. D: AAAH! IGGY MUST WIN. --★ Blanky 20:07, September 17, 2009 (UTC) *NO MAN, JENNY MUST WIN.ok im voting off rhonda cause i have no one else to choose.And yes blanky, your prediction came true. *I dunno. It's gone down to the awesome ones, so I'm just gonna lay back and watch. -- 02:03, September 19, 2009 (UTC) *Um...yeah, I'll go with Rhonda too. Yep, Blanky, I think your prediction's gonna be correct! --Sugarcandysin 00:24, September 23, 2009 (UTC) * Why Morcubus WHY!!! Oh wait he hosts my show, anyway... Iggy!!! He's annoying. Or maybe Rhonda. But Jenny rulez!!! She'll win! So, Iggy! Zordon123456789mlw7 01:27, September 23, 2009 (UTC) *I say Rhonda. Heeey, don't kill me, Skull. I'm still so young. But seriously. Rhonda. She kinda bores me, I guess. Well, all 3 of the remaining contestants are all right, but yeah. Sorry, Rhonda and Skull. And DON'T kill me, Skull. Please. Have mercy on me, man. I'm so sorry. --Leafman 00:59, September 24, 2009 (UTC) * Rhonda- she never appeared in Mysims party *Please, please, please,please, please WIN IGGY YEAHHHH YOU ROCK....... Eliminate Rhonda She so..so.. she botter a lot Iggy. *I vote Jenny out. Rhonda is Awesome! I love her she's so much fun, and so is Iggy! *Thanks for the votes! I'll make the next episode soon (either tomorrow or later today). Er - I'm too lazy, I'll make one...uh...someday.--Game-fanatic 20:14, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Episode 6/Show One *Sorry, but on the finale, the old contestants vote for the winner! But feel free to leave comments about the show and characters here!--Game-fanatic 01:38, October 15, 2009 (UTC) *:O Iggy gone loco, man. And I am predicting you're gonna make Iggy win. =' --★ Blanky 22:05, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *IGGY MUST WIN!!!!! - I mean, uh, *thinks of an excuse*....We will have to see....BUT SERIOUSLY, IGGY ROCKS, RIGHT?!?! - Not to point out favorites, or anything....--Game-fanatic 22:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *Well, it's your show. :O I am actually kinda equal with my like of Iggy and Jenny. Do excuse teh fact that I voted Jenny last episode. I started liking her after MySims Agents. *shifty eyes* So...uh...when is teh next episode? Are you gonna be waitin' for lots of people to comment or sumthin'? --★ Blanky 22:54, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *Most likely. I've notified that candy-coated-cousin of yours, SugarCandySin, so I should get sumtin' from him, and, uh, then I'll tell others.--Game-fanatic 23:00, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *You have been acquainted with Candyman? :O --★ Blanky 23:05, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, awhile ago.--Game-fanatic 23:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC} *Uh uh uh uh for teh next week banner, do you want the contestants in it, or just putting Morcubus is fine? --★ Blanky 01:14, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Uh, I think it be in my message. But, I don't want to make you have to change the banner ALL the time. So, could you make it like the MySims Reality! ad, just a little wider, and not saying "CLICK HERE", if it's not too much of a hassle.--Game-fanatic 01:29, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *You mean you just want Matt in it and teh sparkly stuff? o.o No banner change depending on teh episode? --★ Blanky 01:35, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Well, isn't it a lot of work to change all the time and make a new one all the time?!--Game-fanatic 02:09, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Uh...not really. --★ Blanky 02:33, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Well...then...uh, we could make it decorated for "Morcubus' Revenge!" - or sumtin'. But it has to say "MySims Reality!" on it.--Game-fanatic 15:18, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Er, okay. It is not that much of a deal to switch banners around each episode, since it's not like you update MySims Reality! everyday or anythin'. o.o :Um, I think you should put all of the shows in order on one page for each episode, by teh way. 'Cuz like, you need to put the talk page somewhere, right? o.o --★ Blanky 18:09, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Well, I don't think the talk page should be archived or anythin' 'cuz it's only used for me to look at and tally votes with pretty much.--Game-fanatic 18:16, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Iggy is so gonna win, but I want Jenny to win *Well, you could just put teh individual sections for each show in each show's archive page. Like...uh...for example, you could copy the section with the Show One votes on this talk page and copy it over to the talk page of the archived Show One. If you know what I meanz. --★ Blanky 00:21, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Finale/Show One *So, what did you think? - Leave some comments here!--Game-fanatic 17:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC)